The Surprise
by ThetaStigma
Summary: Hermione and Ron are working at Hogwarts and they are married. a great shock is recived be everyone and alot of fun is to be had. all people involved are ready for drama that is to be had. i want to dedicate this my my best pal Padfoot.
1. Oh Bloody Hell

Chapter 1- Oh bloody hell

Oh no, this can't be happening. I mean what if Ron finds out. This is great We both only started teaching at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry are both teaching quiddich and Ginny and I am teaching defence against the dark arts. That's the reason why we paired up because Ginny is pregnant. "Hermione are you ok?" oh no Ginny's back from St. Mungo's. I know what I will tell her-"yeah give me a minute and I will be out."

I go out only to find Ginny on the sofa laying down and stretching. I have no idea who I feel sorry for Ginny or Harry. But Harry does deserve it since it was his fault that Ginny is pregnant. Immediately she can she that I have been crying, she walks over and puts her arm around me and leads me over to the sofa and sits me down. Come on I can tell her I mean it is not that bad. " Tell me everything, I mean I am your sister-in-law. But I mean you were completely mad for marrying a Weasley, but I mean even more so that others because you married Ron and he is the worst of all of us." I laugh at the last comment. I nod and start. "Well your brother is completely a lousy spell caster because he can't even cast the contraception charm. So I ended up pregnant. What an I going to do Gin, Ron will completely hate me. We have only been married two months. I am 22 for god sake and I have only just got this job what will Magonigal think when she finds out." I was on the brink of tears and I am not a happy person at the moment. I mean how will Ron find out and what if he finds out before I get to tell him. Ginny tries to calm me down but I mean I don't know how she will at the moment with the way that I am feeling. " Look Ron will be thrilled and I can bet his words will be bloody hell Mione I am the happiest Weasley in the world. I mean come on o am 21 pregnant and married I mean my parents were thrilled that they have Harry in the family and you so they will already be grandparents when this one is born, so they wont mind having more grand children. You think you have it bad" I nod and think of how I can tell Ron. Well I could tell him by owl, or saying Ronald Bilious Weasley you got me pregnant. Then it hits me "Of course" I say "I need that potion its on my desk draw." I go over to my desk and pull open a draw and pull out a potion vile. I take the top off and drink some of the liquid contents of the vile. "Bloody hell Ginny, it tastes like white chocolate." Ginny look a little perplexed at this statement so 0i explain" well Gin this is the pregnancy potion. It has a minimum of three flavours. Dark chocolate means that you are not pregnant. Milk chocolate means that you arte pregnant with one and white chocolate means that you are pregnant with twins. This is bloody great I will kill Ron when I see him and he will wish he had learnt how to cast spells properly. "Ginny now under stands what the pregnant potion is and asks me" Hermoine, why the hell do you have that potion and you really do need to tell Ron because he needs to know and hew can help you and also you have an excuse to hex he all you like." I nod and say " well that is a good point and Ginny where has you wand gone?" I can tell this will be a funny story by the look on Ginny's face at the moment." Well erm Harry is moaning at me when he got home to the house only to find that I was using magic all the time to tidy up and me hexing him. Harry seems to think that my emotions are running high. Buts that's bound to be expected I am eight and a half months pregnant and Harry thought it would be easy running." Ginny and I started to laugh we laughed so hard that we started to cry and this carried on for around half and hour.

Harry and Ron walked in and stopped opened mouthed. Harry manages to get out" Come on you two. Hermoine don't get her too excited there is no end of things she dose when she is hyper although one of them is nice but still don't." I turn to face Harry " Harry James Potter don't say that and remember be nice to your wife this weekend or you will have me to deal with ok. Ron are you ready to apperate home for the weekend?" Ron nods he has that smile again. The smile that I love and it is so sexy and I walk over wink at Ginny link arms with Ron and we apperate home like we do every weekend and holiday.


	2. Ron i'm Pregnant

Chapter 2 – Ron I'm pregnant 

That night I told my self right I will tell him tonight he has a right to know and then I can blame it all on him but when do I find the right time to tell him? Come on it can't be that hard to go Ron I'm pregnant.

Here he comes now it as good a time as any and as my parents would say no time like t he present. Oh shit we have to tell my parents that I am pregnant or they will throw a fit if someone else tells them.

" Ron need to tell you something-" he comes further into the room from the kitchen doorway and sits down next to me.

" What buttercup, what is it that you what to tell me?" Right now's my chance to tell him. I start playing on his leg and say

" Well you know when you took my wand of me when we last you know and you cast the contraception spell. Well you can't so I am pregnant and I am sorry don't be angry with-" Ron puts his finger in front of my lips and picks me up

" Bloody hell honey I am the happiest Weasley in the world and why would be angry with my wife and I love you more than any one ever could in the whole entire world so come on."

He sets me back down on the floor and I sit back down and pull him down with me he takes me into an embrace and I say to him

" Well I am nearly 12 weeks gone and it is twins so this is all your fault and I will blame mum for the twins bit because everyone know that it is your genes the Weasley genes that carry twins and not my side of the family." I smile at Ron and he smiles back.

" Ron I do have some bad news which is that we have to yell both our families which won't be the easiest of tasks and that won't be the end of it because you know what your mum will want to do and mine so what do we do?"

If Ron is happy then I am. We decide that we will tell the family wells Ron's side anyway on Saturday. Saturday comes and in the morning we apperate to the Burrow.

Just out side the Burrow we hug each otter and Ron kisses me on the cheek and he says" for luck because I think both if us will need it and both of us know we will need it. So you tell mum and I get the rape correct." I laugh and nod we link arms and walk in the Burrow.

It is only Molly and Arthur there now because Fred and George are now living in their joke shop. Ron and Ginny have left but from time to time we all go back to home.

Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow when we arrived. Great thank god it's not just us two here. We walk in and I wink at Ginny. Mrs Weasley greets us, now.

"Molly how are you? Oh yes I'm pregnant, with wins and it is all Ron's fault."

Mrs Weasley stand agape for a few moments and then sys to us." Oh congratulations, my little Ron is all grown up."

Thank god that is out of the way I indicate to Ron a space on the floor. He sits down, legs astride. I cuddle in to him my arm on my stomach and his over mine while the other is holding open a book on pregnancy, labour and birth. We sat there most of the morning until lunch, which Mrs Weasley had done outside and invited all the family along as well.

Ron and I sat next to each other with Harry and Ginny opposite. Fred was sat next to me and George opposite him. Bill and Fleur were sat at one end of the table while Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat ate the head of the table. Hermoine just tell them I think to myself. My hand touch's Ron's I gently squeeze and he nod.

" Everyone Hermoine and I have an announcement to make. (Everyone's attention was now on us and Ron carried on) we are going to have a baby. Well twins to be exact."

Everyone smiles at us as fleur says " Hermoine thiz iz zo wonderful. Will you be ok. You are zo brave."

I go over to where Ron is standing because now everyone has got up and are in various pairs talking around the garden. Ron is speaking to Harry and Ginny. I link arms with Ron as I hear Harry saying to him

"Listen mate I would do everything that she tells you because she has that Weasley –Granger temper and it will be world war three in your house it flares up and congratulations mate. One piece of advice look after her if you want to keep you pride and joy if you know what I mean."

Hearing the last bit made me think and say

"Thanks Harry for the marvellous idea. But I am sure as boredom creeps in I will think of more inventive ideas."

"Hermoine you must tell e these ideas. Shall we leave our husbands to talk about quidditch or something?" both of us laugh as we walk off into the house.

"Ron we need to leave. Voldermout could still come back and kill half of our families in a day and I don't want that to happen. But it needs to be us just you and me. I know you Ron you would not want to put your unborn children at risk same as me so you need to tell her."

Ron answers "I know/ but you know how long we are normally away, maybe a year and that means we would miss our first born being brought into this world would you really want to miss that because I know that I don't. You know that Hermoine wont let me go she will want to come she is like that." Harry nods.

That night Ron and I are sat on the sofa together. I am cuddling up to him when he says,

" Buttercup, I have to go-alone. Just Harry and me. I am not risking your life or the life of the twins. . Harry is doing the same with Ginny. I will be back to see hem born even if it kills me no power on this earth will ever stop me from seeing up again. I love you. I have loved you from the first moment that I set eyes on you. You are the only one for me and I would die to protect you."

I was on the brink of tears as I replied" don't say that I know that you will be safe and come back to me alive and well. But please Ron I am begging you don't go I want you here with me I fall to pieces with out you. I don't feel safe without you sleeping next to me at night. You know how long you are away for you will miss seeing the mid-witch with me for the fist time. I wont let you go. Ron you will be back for the birth wont you? I love you."

I burry my face into his chest and try to indent a memory of him in my mind, but all I could do was cry.

"Look at me".

I slowly raise my tear stained face to look at him. He lifts it further and my eyes lock to his as he carried on.

" If anything happens no matter what just call out my name and no matter where I am I will her it and I will come straight to you where ever you are. I will be there."


End file.
